At the Inn
by MsChesire
Summary: On their way back home, Arya and Gendry couldn't be more frustrated towards one another even if they wanted. They are both older now, and there is unresolved tension between them. After some discussion, they have to acknowledge what they've been known for a long a time. PwP.


_**Disclaimer**_ : I don't own anything about the ASoIaF Universe; I only wish I did T-T.

Warning: This has not been beta read. Not much plot, just Arya and Gendry having a good time.

Enjoy the reading!

 **At the Inn**

"What's gotten into you? You've been moody ever since we got here".

As a way of answering, she just kept on ignoring him.

Sighing he turned the other way, not willing to start yet another fight with her as that's been their recurring activity as of late.

Ever since they'd found each other again a few moons ago, their interactions had been mostly on the rocky side. It made him even wonder what is it that he was doing following her around once more. It's not like he wasn't settled down already in a nice enough place. He had been living at the Crossroads for a while now, so he could say he'd made a life there, if only for a short period.

However, he always knew he wasn't there to stay, at the end he couldn't fool himself even if he wanted to. He had long since accepted the only reason he'd stayed there was in part because he still hoped to see her again. He believed that even if she didn't go back to the last place she had last been seen alive for certain, at least he could get some more clues about her whereabouts.

And now he'd found her. Or she'd found him. He wasn't sure anymore.

He recognized her first. He'd recognized her anywhere. Those eyes had haunted him enough at night to simply just forget about them. The only thing he could remember vividly after that was having his arms engulfing her form, her shorter arms doing the same with his.

Unfortunately, now she appeared all but happy to have him around. From small discussions to full on days without talking to each other, their tension only seemed to have increased as days went by.

First, it didn't seem to please her when he started sleeping with a fair distance from one another. He had replied to the odd look she threw his way when he moved to the other side of their small camp, by saying she ought to have her space. She was a lady after all.

But Arya being Arya had scowled and retorted in her typical manner, "I'm no lady", before settling down on the ground with her back facing his way.

After that, everything gave the impression to tick her off, from his questions about her whereabouts the past few years, to his actions and careful treatment towards her as she said she considered it unnecessary. He could recalled one of the most notorious ones, during one of those times they'd come upon a lake, she'd started undressing at the spot, going directly towards the water without a word. When she was done, she'd found him sitting by some trees not too far away, and started yelling at him for just leaving her there by which he countered again it was improper for him to just wait there and she bathed. He was waiting for her to finish so he could bathe himself. She gave him a blank look at that, and after turning around he could just heard her muttering under her breath about stupid bull headed boys wasting more of their time as if they had enough of that.

Her mood had been on the gloomy side after that, only lighting up a little when they'd been on the road for a while. That was until now.

They saw the Inn, and immediately agreed on staying for the night. They haven't had any other decent place to sleep for some time. The moment they'd gotten in, a busty middle aged woman greeted them. When they asked for one room for the two of them, she had arched one of her eyebrows, eyeing the young couple carefully and judging them instantly. Before she could go on and say anything else he had went on talking and pacified her with an old lie.

"My little sister and I are very tired from our journey Ma'am", at the same time putting his hand over Arya's shoulder and feeling her get tense immediately, "we just need somewhere warm where to sleep tonight".

The woman looked at them quietly, looking suspiciously over one's face and over the other. Blue and grey eyes stared right back at her. Shrugging, whether because her curiosity was satisfied with that or she didn't care enough to ask more, she led them to one of the rooms at the far corner of the Inn.

And now here they were. Alone in what was to be their room for their night, and again, not talking with each other. He could've stayed at the Crossroads, a bitter thought crossed his mind. No matter how much he wanted it, he knew once they reach Winterfell, her home, and **her family** , he thought, he wouldn't be of much use to her anymore, no matter how much he wanted it to be otherwise.

He wanted to enjoy if at least the last few precious moments they could get together, wishing nothing more than to have a longer journey than planned, and so to extent their time together even more. He was selfish in that way.

The problem was, with all of their fighting and bickering, it was turning difficult to believe she actually had wanted him to come with her. If someone had asked him a few years back, he would have said he knew her, or at least, he'd known her once. But this Arya, this girl, -no, a grown woman-, he reminded himself, he couldn't bring himself to know what went on that mind of hers. Making him both intrigued him and confused him at the same time.

Not turning to see him, she grabbed a few of the coins they were carrying and said, "Gendry…I'm going downstairs, see what they have for supper". And then she was gone. Another sigh escaped him once he was alone.

When he found her, she was sitting in one of the stools at the near entrance, probably watching every newcomer getting into the place he thought amusedly. Before he could join her though, a tumbling young man approached her, his mouth moving as he said something to her he could not hear from his spot. He was getting ready to go and scare him off, when something caught him off guard. She laughed. And she laughed loudly. And for him, it sounded more genuine than any other of the laughs she'd share with him during their time together since they began this journey.

The sound for some reason irritated him. As he made his way towards the table, the stranger walked away and disappeared, most likely going into one of the downstairs rooms. Taking a seat right next to her, he could see the mirth still present in her eyes, still twinkling as she gave a sip to her ale. A big jug was placed in front of him quickly before he asked with an edge in his voice, "what are you so happy about now?"

She just shrugged her shoulders and kept on drinking. Her eyes trained on her drink.

Suddenly the events of the day caught up with him, and with her attitude of the past days on his mind, he couldn't help it but to get angrier by the second. He could feel it, the bubbling warm sensation crawling into every part of his body, causing him to feel tense, his head ridiculously hot and waiting for some release.

He drank the whole jug with one big gulp then, trying to keep himself in check to no avail. Another woman came to refill his drink just as fast.

With the alcohol already making its way into his system, he couldn't contain the fury burning inside of him anymore.

Everything hit him full force at once, all their inane arguments, the away she seemed all dismissive around him some days into their journey, as if he wasn't even there by her side, the way she called him stupid so many times after he only tried to do the right thing by her. He shot at her, "so is this how is going to be from now on? One moment M'lady gets all cheery and ladylike for guys she barely knows but unloads all her crappy character on me eh?!"

Making a ruckus while standing up, he went straight for their room, not caring about any of the onlookers' eyes following him as he did.

He felt more than saw her following him, and just as she closed the door he turned around and started accusing her frantically. "We haven't had any warm or dry place to sleep in for a while! But the moment we got here you act all pissed about it! And not only that, you don't even deem it necessary to answer any of my questions, and not just now! You've been doing this avoidance crap the whole time we've been travelling around, not once have I gotten any of the answers I've been looking for! You get angry at me by the smallest of things! Even when all I've been trying to do is to make sure the journey is safe, for the both of us! And now! A stranger just comes by and you act all happy and…and…well girly!..." She scoffed at that but he just went on, moving his arms around agitatedly while making the rest of his accusations. "…I just don't get you!" The frustration he was feeling for many days now was pouring out of him in waves.

Feeling herself getting agitated as well by all his claims, she started throwing back her own ones. "First of all **I am** glad we're staying here overnight…"

"Nice way of showing it!" He growled back.

Giving him an icy glare, she kept on going. "What are you complaining about!? You've been doing the exact same to me whether you notice it or not, every time I ask you about the Crossroads or the orphans or whatever it was you were doing there to begin with, and especially every time I ask you about _Jeyne"_ she spitted out spitefully _,_ "you completely shut down".

He opened his mouth as if to retort something but she stopped him.

"Don't even deny it! 'cause you do!" Grinding his teeth he kept on looking at her dead on the eye, remembering every interaction they've had so far and going through them in his head. Suddenly, he saw it, he wasn't sharing all of his past stories with her either, as he was more than focus on knowing what she'd been up to 'till now.

"And even more! Why do you keep doing that?!" She all but yelled.

"Doing what?!" A very confused and infuriated Gendry replied. Seeing as she was not replying he went on. "What are you on about now?!" She huffed.

"That!" Her voice rose even more. "You keep on telling people that I'm your little sister!"

Now it was his turn to huff. "And what am I supposed to tell them pray tell me?! I'm sorry you get all ashamed to be seen as my family!" He was fuming by now.

"Aargh! That's not it stupid!"

"That's all I am to you right?! A stupid guy you happened to meet?!"

Frustrated she just gave a big yelp. "You're taking everything out of context!"

"Then what is it!? What?!"

Raising her hands as if defeated she finally replied, "nothing all right, just let it go". She made it to turn around and go for the bed instead, but he was faster than her. With big and steady steps he approached her, until there was almost no space between their bodies.

"Oh no! No you don't! You are not going to leave this just like this, now you finish it!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

As they glared at each other, she started poking him accusingly and harshly as she answered. "Why do you keep telling them I'm your little sister, I'm obviously neither little anymore neither similar to you. That may have worked when I was one and ten, not when I'm almost seven and ten! It's so infuriating! I know you don't see me like your sister! Why are you so stubborn?!"

Her last sentence threw him off, as he replied without thinking, "and how may you tell me is it that I see you?!"

"Really!? Are you going to keep playing that game with me and keep denying it! Fine by me!" She pushed him hard making him take a step back. "Please do yourself a favor though! And get that frustration out before we leave for the road again! Go ring somebody's bells for all I care, just stop pretending there is nothing going on here!" She pushed him again, the sheer of her force making him trip with the edge of the bed, but before she separated from him he took her by the wrist and pulled her with him.

His nostrils flared.

She tried and separate from him then but he stopped her, pulling her again towards him and making her collide into his strong body.

"That's not what I want!" The tone in his voice showing his exasperation.

Raising her head and still scowling at him, she replied. "What is it that you want then?!"

Still looking up at her, his eyes roamed briefly towards her lips before going to stare right up her eyes again.

Not missing her chance, and encouraged by her own anger and want, she took advantage of their position. She grinded her hips against his experimentally, looking for any reaction on his account. When she saw his pupils dilate she tried it again.

"Is this what you want?" She said; her voice a little more breathless.

He grabbed her by the hips to stop her.

"What are you doing?!" His voice sounding panicked now.

Not letting that deterred her she pressed herself into him more, and lowering her mouth to his ear she whispered.

"Don't think I don't know what you do at night when you think I'm sleeping. Or that I don't notice you staring at me when you think I'm not looking." She bit his ear and felt him shudder beneath her, the hands at her hips tightening. "Do you also think I wouldn't notice when you peeked at me that one time at the stream when I started undressing?"

Finally looking at him at the eyes she finished by saying, "Took you long enough to avert your eyes if you ask me".

Letting out a low growl, and not even denying her statement anymore, he replied, "we can't Arya…you're a la…"

Not letting him continue, she pressed her lips to his, swallowing any other protest he may have had.

Suddenly, he couldn't care any longer about properness and titles. She was here, pressed up against him, and she wanted him, just as he wanted her. He'd be a fool not to take this chance.

Still not releasing her hips, he rolled them over, so that he was the one on top of her, pressing her into the mattress. Without separating their lips, their hands started to roam. Not wasting any more time, and fueled by both their passion and frustration, it wasn't long before they were both lying naked on the bed. Their bodies buzzing and high on each other. Sensations heightened.

After all of their yelling, their caresses were harsh and desperate, wanting to make up for any lost time between them, and any uncertain future.

Reaching her center with his hand, he played with the soft curls he found there, before cupping her. His fingers started playing at her entrance, and she gave a surprise gasp when he inserted two of them, looking into her eyes when he started pumping them. Their eyes looked almost black to each of them.

When she arched, pressing her head into the bed, he started kissing and licking her neck, going down all the way to her breasts, finishing by pulling a nipple into his warm mouth. Her moans were increasing, but before she could reach her peak, he pulled out his fingers out of her.

"Not yet", his voice was hoarse.

As they kissed again, he fondled her breast with one hand and with the other squeezed one of her ass cheeks.

Breathlessly, she said between kisses "Fuck me already…I want you now". The desire cursing through her veins making her even more direct.

His eyes instantly shot up to look at hers.

Not waiting any longer, he reached between them, and put his member against her entrance.

One final look at her is all it took for him to know there was no going back. He pushed into her, and with one hard trust he was completely inside of her. She yelped when he felt him reach a barrier, but it was only for a moment, pleasure filling her senses.

He started thrusting rhythmically, his rhythm increasing very quickly as she moved her own hips to meet his. They were both looking for a very wanted released.

There wasn't anything slow or gentle about it. They were only two souls who had been denied of each other for far too long and were now making up for it.

He reached between them as he pulled out once more; now touching her throbbing nub as he went back in, making her released a yelp. As his trusts became sloppier and he felt his heartbeat increasing, his fingers became more frantic in trying to make her reach a release first. It worked, all of the sudden her body went rigid for a moment, her walls squeezing him exquisitely, her chest heaving and red as her mouth released a loud guttural sound.

He finally stilled, his member throbbing inside of her.

Limply he fell against her, his breath fanning her sensitive ear.

After a moment, he rolled over and he gazed at her, and through her haze she could feel him waiting.

She turned and intertwined their legs together. Touching her face, he played with a piece of hair that was stuck at her cheek, pulling it behind her ear. Her face felt warm to the touch, the whole room felt warmer now.

The fury and frustration long gone now, her eyes gazed into his and she gave him a small sated smile, giving in turn one of his own. He knew they'll be all right.

 **A/N:** Hope you'd liked it! Please let me know about all my mistakes as English is not my first language, I appreciate the criticism!

Until next time!


End file.
